


Some People Have Real Problems

by jendaiyu



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, TakaIno, takakixinoo, takanoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendaiyu/pseuds/jendaiyu
Summary: [ONESHOT] When Yaotome and Yabu are wondering what's happen to Takaki and Inoo recently. Takaki x Inoo.





	

.  
.  
.

Some People Have Real Problems  
.  
.  
.  
Takaki x Inoo  
.  
.  
.

This is a work of fiction. A fictional story about fictional representations of real people. None of them are true. No profit was made from this work.

Notes: I tried my best to write fluff/humor but I don't even think I could consider this as a fanfiction, sounds more like a speculative essay, LOL. English is not my first language so it may contain grammar mistakes, etc. Please enjoy!  
.  
.  
.

It was a good Sunday which is the sun shine brightly and the cold wind blows. On their day off, Yaotome Hikaru and Yabu Kota spent the day together in a cafe near Yaotome’s mansion. They ordered two cups of coffee and had a long conversation like usual. Yaotome brought a magazine from a convenience store nearby.

“Ne, Hikaru, I’ve been thinking about something lately.” Yabu said suddenly after they talked about JUMP’s latest PV, Over the Top. Yabu, looking so serious, gazed at Yaotome who opened plastic from his newly bought magazine.

“I don’t think you need to worry about anything, JUMP is doing well recently.” Yaotome answered him, while started reading his magazine seriously.

“It’s not about that. I’m thinking about Inoo and Takaki. Don’t you think they’re a bit weird lately?”

“JUMP indeed a bunch of weirdos, except for me. What do you expect?”

“I mean their relationship. Don’t you think they are a bit too close lately? I know their relationship is getting better lately, but the development is a bit extreme. They even barely talk to each other before. Look at them now, always stick together like they would die if they’re apart. Sometimes it makes me uncomfortable when I’m around them. And correction, you are a weirdo too.” Yabu explained, seems concerned.

Hikaru sighed, closed his magazine and put it on the table in front of him then stared at Yabu. “Are you feeling jealous about it?”

Yabu shook his head, “Of course not. It’s good for them to get along. But I’m just curious; I want to know what’s actually happened between them.”

“Now, you make me think about it too. We just need to ask them right away and problem solved. We have been together for ten years, it’s normal for them to get along after such a long time.”

“It’s not that simple.” Yabu hesitated, scratching the back of his head. “Remember when Takaki seems troubled when Inoo mentioned about one-hour call thing? What if there is really something happened between them? Suspicious.”

“You don’t say?” Yaotome widened his eyes.

Yabu nodded when Yaotome finally get what he implied.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Two weeks after the day off, JUMP members worked for Funky Time PV. The filming location had beautiful scenery; the air was so fresh and unpolluted. Very amusing since it’s rare for them to do the outdoor filming.

During the break time, while the other members playing with skateboard, board games, or fooling around with each other, neither Inoo nor Takaki joined them. Yaotome narrowed his eyes comically, watching Takaki and Inoo from afar. The two were standing in front of the parked red double decker, parted themselves from the members and staffs, happily chatting and joking around. To think about that, Hikaru noticed one thing too, Inoo looks so tired this morning due to his tight schedule, but he turns lively every time Takaki talks to him. It’s not only today but when they’re filming Over the Top PV, Inoo behaves like that too. Somehow, Inoo looks like a girl in love meanwhile Takaki is acting all seme-like. That fact started irks Yaotome in a way, then he decided to solve it.

“I can’t bear it anymore.” Yaotome muttered, suddenly he leaves the crowd and walk into Takaki and Inoo, Yabu and Arioka who was worried, followed him.

“You two please explain to me what the hell is happening!” said Yaotome as he barged in on Takaki and Inoo cheerful conversation, their smile slowly disappeared, wondering what Yaotome’s talking about. Yabu put his right hand on Yaotome’s shoulder, tried to calm him down. Arioka is still clueless about what happens.

“Are you guys dating?!” Yaotome asked straightforwardly, in a loud voice. Everyone stop their activity and look at Yaotome then to Takaki and Inoo. Yuto seems petrified, Yamada, Okamoto and Chinen exchanging glances. The atmosphere became tense immediately, Yaotome gulped, embarrassed. The young guy actually regretting what he said but keep his facial expression firm. The still confused Arioka whispering questions to Yabu, "What's going on? What's going on?" But the tall man won't answer anything.

The silence is so disturbing, the urge for breaking the silence is strong for everyone on that location especially Yaotome. But Yaotome doesn't have any idea what to say, it's too late for him to say he was only joking.

But then suddenly Takaki's laugh broke the silence, "Of course I don't swing that way and I'm sure Inoo-kun is straight too."

"But why you guys become this close?" Yabu asked.

Takaki is still laughing, "My younger brother interested in architecture recently, he even started studying it autodidactically, so I'm often talking to Inoo-kun about it."

"Maybe our unexpected closeness misled you guys into conclusions, but it's nothing like that." Inoo laughed too, "Besides, how come you think I'm gay? I only date girls for years and you all know how perverted I am."

"Gosh." Yaotome sighed, smiles awkwardly, "This is Yabu's fault, he is the one who jumps into that homo conclusion! He probably read too much yaoi mangas!"

"Oi! It's their fault for acting strange!" Yabu protested, followed by the other members and staffs loud laugh, everyone felt relieved knowing nothing serious happened.

"Okay then, I'm sorry for intruding, take your time then." Hikaru said, with his comical expression. Then he, Yabu and Arioka leave the two youths alone again.

"What they don't know is the fact that I've dated girls just because they confessed to me. I'm glad I never reveal it to them but you." Inoo mumbled to Takaki. "Then they broke up with me because I seem lackluster."

"As expected from the mysterious guy Inoo Kei." Takaki said as his right arm encircled Inoo's waist to make him closer.

"And you, unexpectedly good at lying."

Takaki chuckled, "I can't help it. At least I will never lie to you."

"So, will you come over tonight?" Inoo asked, showing his flirty smile.

"Of course, let me uncover some kind of mystery again tonight." Takaki said in his low, breathy voice.

.  
.  
.  
おわり  
FIN

This is so random and lack of TakaIno moments, omg. I promise will try better next time.


End file.
